Electrical devices can be used with wall-mounted electrical gang/patress boxes to control load devices, such as lights or electrical fans. However, conventional electrical devices typically output a high-voltage alternating current (AC) power signal to wall-mounted switches. In addition, conventional electrical devices generally lack the capability of wirelessly communicating with other appliances or handheld controllers.
Touch panel wall switches can be used with electrical devices to control lights or electrical fans. However, conventional capacitive touch panel wall switches are typically supplied with high-voltage AC power signals and used to drive load devices. This means that conventional capacitive touch panel wall switches require voltage transformers for transforming high-voltage AC power signals into low-voltage direct current (DC) power signals suitable for electronics components of the capacitive touch panel wall switches. While batteries can be used to supply power to conventional touch panel wall switches, batteries need to be swapped out periodically.